


Hot and Cold

by hellbasket



Series: Clean [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, House Cleaning, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Temperature Play, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbasket/pseuds/hellbasket
Summary: “So embarrassing,” Tsuna said, tugging down on the black dress. Its skirt was so short, it barely covering anything.Reborn chuckled. “I think you look lovely. Such a cute maid,” he said, fixing the lace headdesk on top of Tsuna’s head. He pressed a kiss against Tsuna’s neck before wrapping a thick black collar.  “If you finish cleaning by the time I’m done with my work, we’ll finish this little game."





	Hot and Cold

“So embarrassing,” Tsuna said, tugging down on the black dress. Its skirt was so short, it barely covering anything. 

Reborn chuckled. “I think you look lovely. Such a cute maid,” he said, fixing the lace headdesk on top of Tsuna’s head. He pressed a kiss against Tsuna’s neck before wrapping a thick black collar. 

Tsuna swallowed. The tightness of the collar around his neck sent a shot of arousal to his cock. Humiliation quivered in the pit of his stomach. He crossed his legs, the black fishnet stockings rubbing against his skin as he tugged down on the dress, on the apron, feeling far too exposed. Sometimes he wondered how Reborn talked him into these outfits. 

Reborn pushed him, causing him to lose his balance, wobbly on the bright red stilettos. Tsuna fell onto the nearby chair, legs spread and ruffled laces flying. “Reborn!” Tsuna squeaked, trying to straighten out his limbs.

Reborn merely smirked. Tsuna barely suppressed a shudder at the dark lust in Reborn’s black eyes. Heat simmered, his heart picking up pace. He could feel the weight of Reborn’s stare, as his eyes roamed up and down Tsuna’s body. Reborn pressed a hungry kiss to Tsuna’s lips. Tsuna opened his mouth without complaint, allowing Reborn’s tongue to slip inside. 

“You will call me Master,” Reborn ordered as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. 

Tsuna nodded, flushed and breathless. 

Dropping to his knees, Reborn’s head disappeared under the chiffon petticoat. Tsuna arched forward, a guttural moan rumbled in his throat as Reborn’s mouth licked the base of his cock. A calloused hand ran up and down, pumping Tsuna’s shaft. A finger probed at Tsuna’s hole, dipping in and out. 

“Ah-ah, Master,” Tsuna moaned, placing a hand on Reborn’s shoulder to stabilize himself. His head spun, worldview shrinking to the wetness of Reborn’s tongue, the friction of the callouses scraping against his skin, and the probing finger, thrusting in and out. His heart beating wildly, heat exploding like a wildfire. 

The finger withdrew and Tsuna whined before something slightly thicker took its place. It wasn’t enough. Tsuna wanted something bigger, deeper, wanted to the feel the stretch and burn. 

It was forgotten as Reborn sucked on the tip of Tsuna’s cock, licking away the precum before swallowing him completely. Tsuna bucked his hips but Reborn held him in place, pinning him to the chair. Tsuna groaned as teeth ran over his skin, feeling charged like a lightning bolt. Reborn bobbled beneath the black dress, white apron jumping with each movement, sucking and humming, the vibrations making Tsuna’s head spin even more. 

His arousal coiled, ready to spring loose. He was close, so close! 

Suddenly the heat and wetness was gone, a band wrapped around his aching cock, locking down. “Master,” Tsuna gasped, gripping tight. The edge of pleasure fleeing further away. 

Reborn chuckled, licking his red lips. He pressed a light kiss against Tsuna’s lips. “If you finish cleaning by the time I’m done with my work, we’ll finish this little game,” he said. “You promised to wash the dishes and mop the kitchen and hallway floors.” 

Tsuna whined.

Reborn chuckled once more. “No touching yourself, and no coming until I get back. If you start cleaning, you’ll discover the little surprise I left you.” 

He left, front door clicking shut, leaving Tsuna hot and bothered, sprawled out on the chair. His cock ached, straining and begging for release. Tsuna let out a frustrated garble. He took a few deep breaths, waiting for his heart to stop beating like a drum. The heat felt slick and sticky; sweat rolling down his face. 

At least cleaning would serve as a distraction. Knowing Reborn, it would be hours before he returned, no doubt wanting to wait until Tsuna was mad with desperation. He rested a hand over his eyes, focusing on breathing.

Tsuna took a few gulps of air, finally able to shove the _want_ into the back of his head. He stood, balancing precariously on the red stilettos, clenching down on the toy Reborn had left up his ass. It was just big enough that Tsuna was hyper aware of it, but far too small to do anything. Tsuna groaned as he stepped forward; the chiffon’s rough texture rubbing against the sensitive skin of his cock. 

Oh god, how was he going to last until Reborn came back? 

By the time he reached the kitchen sink, his knees were shaking. Trembling, Tsuna gripped the sink edge, leaning over. Sweat rolled down his forehead, dripping down. His skin burning, feeling like he was on fire. He rutted against the sink, the burn of friction from the chiffon on his stiff cock. Pleasure rocking back and forth, swirling and trapping him in a torturous cycle. 

Panting like a dog, Tsuna reached out, fumbling to turn on the faucet and splashed his face with the cold water. The coldness tingle on his flushed skin, fingers tingling. He grit his teeth and grabbed the sponge. There were only a few dishes to be washed. He could do this. 

As he washed the second plate, the toy in his ass turned on, sending intense vibrations straight to his core. Tsuna gasped. The plate slipped out of his fingers, knees buckling. Knuckles white as he gripped the sink’s edge, moaning happily and drowning under the fresh wave of pleasure. 

Eventually, it tapered off, leaving Tsuna clawing in desperation again. “Reborn,” Tsuna whined, knowing this was exactly what his husband was trying to achieve. Sadistic bastard. 

He was on edge, needing release and unable to obtain. His thoughts were casted away like a boat in a storm, hard to concentrate. He stuck his hands under the running water, focusing on the cold. Tsuna picked up the sponge again. 

The toy went off two more times, each intensity stronger than the last. Tsuna felt raw, like an exposed nerve, overstimulated and oversensitive. Dizzy and breathless. Buzzing and inching so close but not close enough. 

Tsuna let out another frustrated pitch as the vibrations stopped again, leaving him wanting. He was going crazy. He clenched his white apron, desperating wanting to touch himself. 

It was only Reborn’s order not to touch himself that stayed his hands. He wanted to be good, to listen. The reward was always, always paid off. 

Tsuna bowed over the sink, using it to prop himself him at this point as he rinsed the last dish, placing it on the dishrack. He sucked in a deep breath, grabbing the bucket and filling it with water. Taking the mop, he moved to the hallway by the front door, moaning as the toy turned on again, this time a pleasant low buzz. 

He leaned against the wall, panting. Limbs felt impossibly heavy. He was sure that his body was a permanent red. Tsuna rested the back of his hand against his mouth, eyes falling close as he moaned before the toy turned off again. He greedily gulped mouthfuls of air. Now was the time to get it done before the toy turned back on. 

Tsuna had just wet the mop, cleaning the first foot of hallway, when the toy turned on again. This time with the highest intensity Tsuna had felt. He slipped on the wet floor, falling to the ground with a thud and moaning as the toy pressed itself deeper inside. Cold water splashed over his legs, having kicked the bucket as he fell, soaking his dress and fishnet stockings. 

Too much. The heat from his body, so incredibly hot and the cold water. His shivered, riding out the vibrations as the chiffon continued to drag across his cock with each twitch. Too much… and yet not enough. He wanted more, enough to send him into mindless pleasure, diving off that blissed edge. 

The toy wasn’t enough. He wanted Reborn’s cock instead, stretching him open and pressing in deep. Wanted Reborn to pound into him and fill him up. Wanted Reborn to touch him, those wonderful callous hands rubbing and stroking. Tsuna wanted, no _needed_ , Reborn. 

The front door clicked opened and there was Reborn. Tsuna nearly cried in relief. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Reborn said, voice seductive and velvety smooth. He tugged his tie loose.“Someone has been a naughty maid and didn’t finish cleaning as promise.” 

Tsuna shuddered, vibrations still running up and down. Everything was hazy, pleasure overwhelming. Eyes half lidded, Tsuna moaned as wantonly as he could. “Please Master,” he begged. 

He would do anything at this point. Anything his master asked of him. Tsuna just wanted to come, wanted the cock ring off, wanted more then the vibrator toy. 

Reborn hitched a finger under the black collar, pulling up. Tsuna choked, black spots dancing across his vision. Arousal hit again, the lack of air making him dizzy, lightheaded. 

“Why should I?” Reborn asked. 

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn’s neck, pressing as close as he could. He grinded against Reborn. “Master,” Tsuna begged, trying to coax him into moving, touching, anything. “Punish me for not finishing.” 

He was flipped around, pushed against the wall. Tsuna groaned, feeling Reborn pressed against him. Reborn’s fingers running up and down the black dress before slipping beneath the skirt and chiffon petticoat. Teeth nipped at Tsuna’s shoulder, leaving behind bruises. Tsuna moaned, pushing back, needing more. 

Perfect. The heat and pressure. The fingers that groped his ass and pumped his cock. Reborn behind him. Kisses pressed on every inch of exposed skin. Pleasure building. 

The toy was slipped out and in one harsh movement, Reborn slotted himself inside of Tsuna. Tsuna moaned, arching. Reborn was the only thing supporting him; Tsuna’s limbs refusing to work. He gasped, panting hard as Reborn thrusted in and out, viciously fast, fabric rustling. 

“More, more, more,” Tsuna chanted, chest pressed against the wall, thrusted up it higher. His cock bounced, hitting the wall, rubbing against the chiffon. Reborn nailed Tsuna’s prostate, sending hot white fire pulsing throughout Tsuna. 

Reborn bit down on the junction where the neck and shoulder met, just below black collar. “Mine,” he said, grunting as he thrusted. 

“Yours,” Tsuna moaned back, breathless and needy. “Yours, Master. Yours.” 

Reborn undid the cock ring and gave two powerful thrusts. Tsuna came, orgasm slamming into like a tidal wave. He clenched down as Reborn came seconds later, the warm cum filling him up. 

“Ah, ah,” Tsuna panted, body still trembling from the aftershocks. 

Reborn chuckled, pulling out of Tsuna; cum running down Tsuna’s leg. He scooped Tsuna up in his arms, pressing a kiss to Tsuna’s forehead. A smirk curled on his lips. “You can clean that up later.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this scenario so expect more of it.  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
